The present invention relates to cold process roof application, and more particularly to a cold process roofing felt applicator for efficiently creating a multi-ply membrane on a roof.
As background, when roofers are typically installing a cold process roof membrane they first attach a base ply (i.e. roofing felt) over the insulation, existing roof membrane or designated substrate. The base applied may be fiberglass, polyester, organic material, modified bitumen or other roofing felt material. The roofers then hand spray adhesive material (e.g. an asphalt cold process material) to the base ply. They then hand lay roofing felt over the adhesive and then hand broom or squeegee another layer of cold process adhesive over that first layer of roofing felt. Over that cold process adhesive they then lay an additional layer of roofing felt. This built up roofing felt/cold process adhesive may comprise several layers and is currently typically done manually.
Others have addressed problems inherent in the hot process application of roofing materials with various dispensing systems. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,044, issued to R. D. Wald discloses a method of applying heated roofing paper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,201, issued to S. C. Nichols, Jr., discloses a self-contained apparatus to guide a roll of roofing material, to heat the departing roofing material, and to sealably lay the heated roofing material on a roof surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,278, issued to J. V. Holback et.al., describes an apparatus for applying web shaped material to a substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,328, issued to W. Arnold, discloses a single ply roofing applicator with a heater. U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,433, issued to W. K. Boyd, discloses a pressure roller for roofing machines.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to automate the cold process roofing felt application process.
It is another object to efficiently relieve stress in the roofing felt prior to its application to the roof.
It is yet another object to provide enhanced urging of the roofing felt against the roof in a manner that compensates for roof surface irregularities.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention which is a cold process roofing felt applicator. In one broad aspect, the applicator includes a frame assembly, a plurality of wheels attached to this frame assembly, a spindle assembly supported by the frame assembly, and a plurality of stress-relief rollers. The frame assembly includes left and right side support assemblies which include respective left and right side handle assemblies. Elongated support elements secure the left side support assembly to the right side support assembly. The wheels moveably support the frame assembly relative to the roof. The spindle assembly is supported by the left and right side support assemblies. The spindle assembly is capable of holding a spool of roofing felt. The stress-relief rollers extend between the left and right side support assemblies. When an operator desires to apply roofing felt, roofing felt is dispensed from the spool of roofing felt and is directed serially through the plurality of stress-relief rollers so as to relieve stress in the roofing felt prior to its application to the roof.
In a more narrow aspect, the applicator includes an adhesive material dispenser assembly attached to the frame assembly for dispensing adhesive material as the roofing felt is being applied.
In another broad aspect, the applicator includes a frame assembly, a plurality of wheels attached to the frame assembly, a spindle assembly, and a final roller/segmented outfeed roller assembly operably attached to the frame assembly. When an operator desires to apply roofing felt, felt is dispensed from the spool of roofing felt and is directed under a segmented roller of the final roller/segmented outfeed roller assembly for providing enhanced urging of the roofing felt against its substrate in a manner that compensates for roof surface irregularities.
The present invention utilizes pressure supplied adhesive rather than gravity supplied/fed adhesive. This provides uniform adhesive spray coverage.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.